thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Lustlord
Story Strictly speaking Lustlord is not his name, but just his titleIt's very likely that his real name is only known for just a little few, because he like to play the role of the Succubi god.. As the oldest among the Incubus Kings, it seems that the responsibility of hosting The Gathering befalls on himHe seems that he doesn't mind all that much, as it's implied various times that he likes to reinforce in the others his powers and wealth.. A holder of a major soul fragment, but he seems like a bit of a doormat. Definitely not the succubus god of the same name, though he would obviously like to be that. During the first meeting, outside of the Abandoned Fortress, Yarra warns that he's about as powerfulIn reality he is probably more powerful, as the game suggests that the olders Incubi Kings are more powerful that the younger ones. It's still unclar if the reason for that is the assimilation of other Soul Shards, minor or major, or if the age increases their power passively. as the Incubus King. As it was foreseeable in someone as full of himself as this oneHe presents himself as: I'm the Lustlord. Nothing more need to be said., he barely reacts to the presence of Yarra and the others as they are people so below of him to even acknowledge their existence. His country (or domain) is called Rodak. As a ruler, he is not the worst of the lotThat title goes to Estaven without much doubt. but that doesn't mean that he is a caring personIn the initial meeting he says: Please feel free to do whatever you wish with this castle and its servants. I don't need them.. The group has little opportunity to learn much more about him directly, but at least they have time to make some connections with some of his subjects. He has a tremendous ego, as might be expected from someone who literally describes himself as a god, but it is surprisingly fragile. Notably, being reminded that he was once the youngest Incubus King in a gathering of long-dead elders throws him into a rage. The origin of his huge wealthHe can afford to built the whole complex in advance just for a political meeting that only lasts eight days. in a isolated (and desolate) domain is unknown but it's a matter of interest by others, especially for the party-crasher queen Fheliel, ruler of Ghelanon. He seems to be particularly interested in impressing his peers with his wealth and power. He is not above reminding the others that he is the oldest among themAlthough to be fair only the most inexpert among them seem to be impressed but that fact.. He is also petty enough to reinforce his prominence with trivial mind games, such as the size and ornaments of his visitor's suites. His subjects are in general very good hosts, very well mannered and extraordinarily kind. They don't seem to be treated roughly or at least you see no evidence of that kind of behavior. At the end of the Third Arclent War, he tries to steal the Incubus King's shard from Simon, but is stopped from doing so by the Empress. During the Erosian crisis, he approaches the Doom King and proposes an alliance against Estaven. He refrains from interfering with the war, and in compensation gets half of Estaven's shard and assistance from the Doom King during an eventual war with the Orgasmic Empire. Esthera notes that it's a quite one-sided alliance (the Doom King does all the works but only gets half of the prizes). She also mentions how the Lustlord seems obsessed with her in particular. During the following war between the Doom King and the Fucklord, he waits until the later is injured and tries to kill him to steal his shard, granting him an easy win in Thenours. His army invades Ghenalon at the same time. However, it doesn't work as planned. Estaven manages to flee while the Lustlord ends up in a fight against both Esthera and Ginasta. The invasion of Ghenalon fails too, and he's forced to retreat in Rodak. References Category:Incubus Kings Category:Characters